germanian_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Aesopos
Welcome Hi, welcome to Germanian Empire Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Treaty of Maastricht page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Youngla0450 (Talk) 15:33, 26 December 2009 Welcome! Welcom to Germania. It is basically alternative history. In this Europe, Hitler never came to power and Germany won both world wars and became a major superpower. France did badly, but the Netherlands are doing well. Germany (Germania) is the most powerful nation. It is pretty interesting. Do you have time to join in? Dr. Magnus 15:36, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Oh, in that case, I rather prefer not to edit here. Misleading information and playing around with the facts of history, no, this is just not my thing. Sorry. If you want to delete my contribution please feel free. --Lars 15:39, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Misleading information? No, that it is not. We are very clear about the fact this is fantasy. All made up stuff, much like Lovia is. But then using already excisting nations. It is pretty fun. Dr. Magnus 15:41, December 26, 2009 (UTC) ::This is not my cup-o-tea, as I explained in the Pub. --Lars 15:46, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Okay, fair enough. We cannot force anyone to join in. Also, Lars, could you see if there is any way for my block at Wikination to be reduced? I feel a month is just to long. And I feel bad that Wikia staffmember also blocked an innocent user (William Johnson)... :) Dr. Magnus 15:48, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :::I guess, the Wikia staffmembers must have their specific reasons when blockking users. I am convinced it is in the interest of all users concerned. There is little I can do, and even if I could do something about this, I would never undo/revert or even question an action from the Wikia staff. Sorry buddy, you'll have to be patient and be a good person I guess. --Lars 15:53, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Block DimiTalen has banned me on Wikination for another month. And not just me, but dozens of innocent users. For a full month. Because of this unjustified block I cannot even participate in the elections: I badly wanted to participate in the elections, be a part of Lovia, you know? Now I am just a convicted criminal... Dr. Magnus 20:18, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Opmerking Ik zag zojuist dat je de volgende opmerking maakte: :"Ahum,... jullie moesten eens weten wie Pierlot is. Dan zouden jullie namelijk meteen weten dat hij nergens geblokt wordt/blijft waneer hij dit niet zélf wil. De rest van deze beschouwing laat ik aan jullie over!" Verklaar je alsjeblieft nader. Wat bedoel je hier precies mee? Wie is Pierlot dan wel, dat je dit zo stellig kunt beweren? Ik ben erg benieuwd, je hoeft niet in details te treden maar ik wil graag een verklaring. Je hebt m'n interesse gewekt. ;) Dr. Magnus 15:27, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :My lips are sealed, but am willing to give you a tiny hint. The rest is for you to search for... --Lars 15:39, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Hint? Ik snap het nog altijd niet. Ik zie geen Pierlot in de lijst van oprichters staan. En ik zie geen Pierlot op de OP van de lijst van fictieve landen wikias. Wie is hij? Heeft hij een geheime identiteit, of is hij eigenlijk een andere persoon die we denken, is dat het? Is hij een stafflid? Anders kan ik niet begrijpen waarom hij onblokkeerbaar is... Dr. Magnus 15:47, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Je hebt het begrepen: hij is onblokkeerbaar (wanneer hij dat wil), maar er zijn er nog (andere) die her en der op bezoek gaan en dezelfde rechten hebben. Kwestie van een oogje in het zeil te houden, wanneer het te bont wordt. Niets verkeerds mee aan toch? --Lars 15:52, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Ik had al begrepen dat Pierlot onblokkeerbaar is. Wat ik dan niet begrijp, echter, is waarom hij dan hier en op wikistad nog altijd geblokkeerd is. Wat zijn exact zijn rechten en hoe komt hij eraan? Vertel me alsjeblieft wat je allemaal weet, ik snap het nog steeds niet helemaal en in speuren en puzzelen ben ik nogal slecht. :) Dr. Magnus 15:55, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Je hoeft er je geen kopzorgen in te maken. Het heeft is 'em allemaal te doen om diegen die het niet zo goed met ons menen (de échten bedoel ik dan), in de gaten te houden. Maak je dus geen zorgen. Jij hoort daar zekerlijk niet bij. (smile) --Lars 15:57, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Blij te horen dat ik niet tot de "slechteriken" behoor. Maar ik wil wel graag weten die dat dan wél zijn. Je bent, met alle respect, nogal vaag. Met ieder antwoordt van jouw krijg ik meer vragen. Kun je even uitleggen hoe de vork precies in de steel zit, en wat specifieker en duidelijker zijn? Wie mogen jullie niet, wat heeft Pierlot daar mee te maken, leg ajb uit, anders zal ik sterven van nieuwschierigheid. :P Dr. Magnus 16:01, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Wel, ik zal het proberen kort uit te leggen: serieuze vandalen (het woord kan ik hier niet uitspreken, maar je begrijpt zekerlijk wat ik bedoel,... internationaal weet je) die op wikipedia geblokt zijn proberen op wikia (en elders) hun slag thuis te halen. Dat lukt ze... soms... een beetje... meer... en dan: gotcha! Beantwoordt dit je vragen? Ga ervan uit dat de goeden zich wereldwijd via het internet onder de slechteriken bevinden om het voor ons allemaal beter te maken. Veiligheid, mijn beste, veiligheid om in alle vrijheid te kunnen bewegen. Dat télt toch? Qui desiderat pacem, bellum præparet --Lars 16:11, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Welnu, ik begrijp je wel, Lars. Over dat "internationale vandalen" gedeelte. Maar wat heeft Pierlot daarmee te maken? Welke rechten heeft hij, waarom, hoelang, van wie, maar vooral: waarom? Wie is Pierlot's suikeroompje, wie houdt hem een hand boven het hoofd als 'ie zichzelf weer 'ns in de penarie heeft gewerkt, en waarom? Waarom is hij "onblokkeerbaar"? Dr. Magnus 16:18, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::Vraag het hem misschien zelf, stuur hem een mail of maak een bewerking op zijn gp hier, ik heb al meer gezegd dan ik verondersteld ben te doen. Bovendien houd ik niet zo van het woord suikeroompje, het doet nogal romerig aan... --Lars 16:23, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Ik kan het hem niet vragen aangezien ik hem niet kan mailen. En omdat hij hier is geblokkeerd. Daarnaast geloof ik niet dat hij mij zoiets zou vertellen. Ik denk dat hij dat zelf liever voor zich zou houden. Maar nu, beste Aesopos, is het kwaad al geschied. Je hebt mijn interesse geprikkeld. Ben jij de enige die hiervan af weet? Of zou OWTB of misschien Bucurestean het antwoordt op mijn vragen weten? Ik heb nu nóg meer vragen dan eerst! ;) Dr. Magnus 16:35, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::Dat antwoord moet ik je schuldig blijven mijn beste, de Éminence grise zoals ik onze opdrachtgevers stilletjes noem, houden er een heel aparte manier op na om ons te doen samenwerken. Dus, ik kan je écht niet verder helpen, met de beste wil van de wereld. En dit is het laatste wat ik erover zeg. Issue log closed. --Lars 16:43, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Ik geloof, beste Aesopos, dat er zich hier zaken voltrekken die zich boven mijn hoofd afspelen en waar ik geen weet van heb of ooit zal hebben. Jammer, maar helaas. Waar ik het vooral moeilijk me heb is dat Pierlot vanwege zijn "hoge connecties" nu dus wordt voorgetrokken en ik de pineut ben. Dat beschouw ik als een onterechte behandeling, het overbekende "meten met twee maten". En ik had, eerlijk gezegd, meer verwacht van onze Hooggewaardeerde koning, van wie ik toch zoveel mooie woorden heb gehoord over hoe democratisch alles wel niet geregeld is. Maar, helaas, het zij zo. Dr. Magnus 16:48, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :::::Het is niet zoals je denkt, ook de Koning heeft hier geen beslissingsrecht, als dat je al mag geruststellen. Ik wil niet niet dat je de verkeerde indruk krijgt. --Lars 16:50, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Als ik het nu dus goed begrijp is de koning gedwongen om Pierlot mild te bestraffen (of helemaal niet)? En is de koning dus niet in staat om hem dezelfde straffen op te leggen als anderen voor hetzelfde vergrijp zouden krijgen, omdat ook de koning onder de invloed van bepaalde hogere machten en personen staat? En daarom zou ik hem dit niet kwalijk moeten nemen? Dr. Magnus 16:58, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Die mensen zullen het wel weten. --Lars 17:03, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Dus... Pierlot... Interpol... Jezus dit gaat wel erg ver man! Als Pierlot wordt geblokkeerd kent 'ie mensen bij Interpol, en die zorgen dan dat hij wordt gedeblokkeerd? Dr. Magnus 17:28, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Gekker kan je 't niet bedenken. Ik weet het... --Lars 17:30, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Ik ben nu echt enorm geschokt. Dat kan ik je wel vertellen. Pierlot en Interpol. Best wel... beangstigende combinatie... Dr. Magnus 17:34, January 11, 2010 (UTC) O boy :P --Bucurestean 18:15, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :Bucu, je wilt toch niet beweren dat Aesopos dit allemaal uit zijn duim zuigt? Zoiets geloof ik niet... :P Dr. Magnus 18:44, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Scanderson Graag wil ik je erop wijzen dan Scanderson handelt op mijn voorspraak en dat zijn acties dus onder mijn verantwoordelijkheid vallen. Ook wil ik je erop wijzen dat, hoewel onorthodox, zijn methode van recruitering niet illegaal is of in strijd met de wetten van Lovia of haar grondwet. Ik snap dat jij en de koning nu enigzins van streek zullen zijn. Je allicht zorgen zullen maken. Maar die zorgen zijn beslist ongegrond, dat kan ik jullie verzekeren. Het doel wat ik mij gestelt heb, is simpelweg mijn plaats in het congress te verwerven wat ik verdien. En de macht en invloed van de LCP op een eerlijke en democratische manier te vergroten. Ik hoop dat dit duidelijk genoeg is, en mijn eerlijke bedoelingen laat zien. Hartelijke groet, Dr. Magnus 06:49, January 12, 2010 (UTC)